Nowhere girl
by Erikawaii95
Summary: ¿Dónde está Lunch? Muchos se lo preguntan, pero nadie puede responder. Un detective está en su búsqueda hace mucho tiempo por los diversos crímenes en los que ella se ha involucrado; incluso hasta se ha ofrecido una recompensa por cualquier información sobre ella. ¿Cómo encontrar a una chica que pareció salir y volver a la nada?


**Disclaimer** **:** **Los personajes, locaciones y demás de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.**

* * *

 **Nowhere girl**

.

Analizó con la mirada la fotografía que el otro le extendía:

Muchacha rubia, cabello abultado. Los ojos verdes, la fiereza en sus rasgos.

— Sí, la conozco. —Respondió luego de levantar la mirada—. Ha venido varias veces a este bar. —Comentó y siguió con lo que estaba realizando antes de la llegada del otro.

— ¿Tiene idea de su paradero? —Preguntó el detective, sacando su libreta de anotaciones y la lapicera, esperando registrar la respuesta.

— No. —Pronunció, acompañando la negación con un movimiento de cabeza—. No la veo hace mucho tiempo.

El policía levantó la mirada buscando, en la gesticulación del mozo, la veracidad de lo dicho. Tenía experiencia en leer la mentira. El muchacho no mentía, sus ojos decían que no habían visto recientemente a la sospechosa.

— Dígame, —Arremetió nuevamente, con la arrogancia que su profesión le permitía—. ¿qué tan bien la conocía?

— Lo suficiente que puede conocerse a una mujer como ella. —Contestó sin ganas ni otra intención más que terminar lo más pronto posible con el interrogatorio. Tenía clientes que atender y la policía no era buena publicidad para el bar.

— Sea más preciso. —Bufó el otro—. Mientras más colaborativo sea, más pronto me iré.

El muchacho suspiró, resignado.

— No era una muchacha muy accesible, no contaba mucho. —Se detuvo unos segundos, pensativo—. Excepto cuando bebía mucho que hablaba del torneo de las artes marciales, de Kame House, de una tal Bulma… Nombraba mucho a un tal Ten Shin Han.

— ¿Su pareja?

— Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros— Cuando bebía hablaba mucho de él, a veces enojada, a veces triste. Creo que él era su motivo para beber.

— ¿Eso le dijo? — Consultó, soberbio.

— No. Dije que eso es lo que creo. —Corrigió un poco cansado de la mala actitud del otro—. No le hago muchas preguntas a mis clientes. Yo solo escucho y recuerdo.

— Bien. —Asintió pasando la hoja para seguir anotando—. ¿Qué recuerda de la última vez que la vio?

— Que bebió mucho, parecía triste. Incluso me negué a servirle más alcohol y le pregunté si todo estaba bien… —Interrumpió su relato por unos segundos para reírse—. Me dijo que cerrara la boca e hiciera mi trabajo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, se fue sin pagar.

— Me extraña que le sorprenda, —Comentó burlón—. Estamos hablando de una ladrona profesional. No pagar unas copas es el menor de sus delitos.

— Puedo preguntarle por qué la buscan.

— Esa no es información que yo pueda compartir con usted. Lo único que puedo decirle es que la justicia la busca hace ya unos cuantos años.

— Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo podría ayudar yo en la investigación.

— Este es el último lugar en el que se la ha visto. Es todo lo que tengo.

El tabernero abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Acaso esa chica no tenía familia? ¿Acaso no estaba para ella ese tal Ten Shin Han? Luego recordó el detalle de una broma que ella había hecho mientras estaba ebria, había mencionado sarcásticamente que era "felizmente viuda". Ahora entendía por qué la chica bebía tanto.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… —comentó—. Una vez dijo que era "felizmente viuda", así que supongo que el tal Ten Shin Han murió o algo así. Tiene sentido que bebiera tanto.

El investigador no contestó nada, solo anotaba.

— En fin, eso es todo lo que sé. Dudo que sirva de mucho. —agregó el tabernero.

— Sirve lo suficiente. Al menos tengo dónde empezar.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

— Si me disculpa, tengo clientes que atender. —se excusó.

El detective solo le contestó asintiendo, sin prestarle mucha atención y concentrándose en su libreta, en la información que había recolectado gracias al tabernero:

 _Lunch, 28 años (aproximadamente)_

 _Torneo de las artes marciales_

 _Kame House_

 _Bulma_

 _Ten Shin Han (aparentemente su fallecida pareja)_

Datos desordenados, lugares donde había estado y personas con quienes se había relacionado. Nada seguro. Ningún lugar de origen, ni familiares. La chica parecía haber salido de la nada y haber vuelto al mismo lugar.

El oficial, frustrado, deslizó sus dedos por su ya canosa cabellera, intentando quitarse el estrés. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que realizar.

— Cortesía de la casa. —interrumpió el joven, dejando un café frente al otro.

El gesto lo dejó enmudecido. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, sonrió.

— Gracias. —Atinó a decir.

— No me agradezca, parece cansado ¡Es que esa muchacha puede sacar de las casillas a cualquiera! —rió.

— ¡Já! ¡Ni que lo diga, muchacho!

Bebió el café tranquilamente. El mozo siguió con lo suyo. Para relajarse decidió dejar el caso por unos instantes y mirar la televisión del bar, que estaba encendida. Nada le llamó la atención hasta un boletín urgente de las noticias. Una muchacha rubia y de mal carácter había asaltado un banco en Osaka y tenía algunos rehenes atrincherados con ella.

— ¿Esa no es…? —balbuceó el chico al ver las imágenes.

— Sí, es ella. —Afirmó el detective mientras se abrigaba con su sobretodo negro—. La encontré.

— Bueno, venir aquí no fue tan inútil después de todo. —bromeó —. Si es posible, dígale que me pague.

El oficial sacó su billetera y luego preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto le debía?

— No mucho, solo estaba brom…—se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio la cantidad escrita en el cheque que le estaba dejando el policía: 2.000.000 de yenes.

— Es la recompensa por cualquier dato sobre ella. —explicó—. Te la mereces. —tuteó con confianza y dejó unos billetes más sobre el mostrador—. Y esto es por el café, gracias.

El consternado chico no tuvo lugar a reacción, el detective se fue al terminar la frase.

— Esa muchacha está llena de sorpresas… —se dijo a sí mismo guardando el dinero.

Al otro día en las noticias, vio que a Lunch la habían condenado a prisión perpetua. El muchacho se lamentó, entendía que era una chica complicada pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. Sólo la veía como una muchacha perdida y solitaria.

— Espero que al menos se encuentre mejor, parecía muy triste la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Deseó que le redujeran la condena, que ella se pudiera "enmendar". Que el tiempo pudiera arreglar su roto corazón.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **Aquí estoy nuevamente y cambiando de fandom :D *la linchan* Ok, no. Esto lo escribí hace muuuuuucho, para participar a un concurso de fanfics de la revista _Yo: fictioner_. ¿Adivinen qué?**

 **QUEDÉ 3 ¡Saldré en el tercer nro de la revista!**

 **Estoy tan feliz que no pude seguir ocultándoles este fic ;_;**

 **Sé que este fic no es convencionalmente lo que uno esperaría de un fanfic de Dragon Ball. Sinceramente, es lo que se me vino a la cabeza al intentarme explicar POR QUÉ TORIYAMA OLVIDÓ A UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS TwT**

 **Amo a Lunch desde el fondo de mi ser, hasta tengo ganas de hacer cosplay de ella (I will)**

 **Según mi extraño headcanon (?) Lunch no aparece más porque la atrapó la policía (Cuando conocemos a Lunch, aparece un cartel en el que se lee la recompensa que se pide por ella y me guíe con eso y la última vez que la vemos, que es luego de la muerte de Ten Shin Han, en un bar). Sí, quizás sea triste, pero es algo que podría considerarse realista jaja. Si aparece en Super en algún momento *cruza los dedos* podría anexar algo así como que le dieron algunos años de condena y luego salió y volvió con toda su gente... pero, meh. Dudo que pase u_u**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! n.n**


End file.
